Don't Cry
by AnnisaIcha
Summary: Ini Dia FICT Ke TIGAKUUU semoga gak Ancur dehh… Soalnya pas buat ini gak ada IDE…. :D SELAMAT MEMBACA ! Thankss dehh buat yang udahh Reviews and Read Di Fanfict Sebelumnya ! Big THANKS ! :D Reviews and Read lagi yahh..Kritik dan Sarannya berguna banget buatku Kaito mengira Aoko sudah mengetahui Identitas aslinya sebagai Kaito KID bagaimana terusannya ? RnR yaaa ! ;


Ini Dia FICT Ke TIGAKUUU~~~ semoga gak Ancur dehh…

Soalnya pas buat ini gak ada IDE…. :D

SELAMAT MEMBACA !

Thankss dehh buat yang udahh Reviews and Read Di Fanfict Sebelumnya ! Big THANKS ! :D  
Reviews and Read lagi yahh..Kritik dan Sarannya berguna banget buatku~~

Notes : Kaito mengira Aoko sudah mengetahui Identitas aslinya sebagai Kaito KID bagaimana terusannya ? Read THIS ! ;)

Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik Magic Kaito.

#Don't Cry

"Ohayouu Bimboko….." sahut Kaito yang baru datang

Aoko tidak menjawab,sepertinya ia sedang menahan marah karna Kaito memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Bimboko"

"Hei ! kenapa tak jawab ? Bimboko ?" sapa Kaito sekali lagi

"HHHHHHHH ! JERKAITOOOOOOOO ! apa maumu ! jangan panggil aku BIMBOKO ! aku Aoko !" sahut Aoko sambil melemparkan "Pel-lannya" ke arah Kaito

"kau juga jangan memangilku Jerkaito ! Bimboko yang jelek !" kata Kaito sambil menghindar dari serangan (?) Aoko

"Huh kau yang duluan memanggilku Bimboko…" kata Aoko yang sudah mulai tenang tapi masih kesal (?)

"hahahaha itu memang kebiasaanku !" sahut Kaito meledek

"huhh…padahal aku sedang tak mau bercanda…" Aoko kembali termenung seperti sebelum kedatangan Kaito

"Hey Aoko apa yang kau fikirkan ?" sahut Kaito sambil menjahili anak-anak gadis lain XD

"grrrr….BUKAN URUSANMU !" kata Aoko sambil beranjak pergi ke toilet

Sementara Kaito sedang repot dengan gadis-gadis yang ingin memarahinya karna kejahilannya

_Hmmm…apakah aku tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang manis darinya ? walaupun dia tak memakan coklatku saat hari valentine..tapi seharusnya dia memberiku permen atau semacamnya sebagai balasan…_

Pikir Aoko dalam hati dengan mata sendu

"HUHHHHH DASARRR JERKAITOOO ! BAKAAAA !"

Teriak Aoko dari dalam toilet

Setelah melepas kesal di dalam toilet (?) Aoko pun kembali ke kelas dengan tatapan kosong,di jalan pun ia menabrak seseorang berkali-kali,sesampainya di kelas Aoko duduk diam,tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya,entah apa yang difikirkan Aoko seharian itu,sampai saat pulang..

"Oi Bimboko !" sapa Kaito

"Jaa ne Kaito KID..!" balas Aoko dengan tatapan kosong,ia tak sadar apa yang dikatakannya saat itu,tapi kata-katanya membuat Kaito salah paham,dan Aoko pun meninggalkan Kaito yang terpaku dengan perkataannya itu

_Hah ? apa ? apa Aoko tau identitasku sesungguhnya ? tak mungkin ! bagaimana bisa !_

Kaito terus memikirkan perkatan Aoko itu sampai pada Jam pertunjukannya hampir di mulai,Kaito tengah ingin mempersiapkan segalanya tiba-tiba Seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya

"hah ? siapa yang datang saat-saat seperti ini ?" kata Kaito sambil melihat jam-nya

Setelah dibukanya terlihatlah wajah sendu gadis,teman masa kecilnya itu bersama sebungkus Gulali untuk Kaito

"AOKOOO ?" teriak Kaito karna terkejut

Aoko tidak membalasnya,ia hanya menunduk dan terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnyanya yang memerah karna menahan air mata

_Sudah kuduga Aoko tau identitas asliku yang sebenarnya ! _ Batin Kaito

"Kaito…ma,mana ?" kata Aoko yang akhirnya menunjukkan wajah sendunya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kaito

"Na,nani ?" Kaito bingung

"KAU MAKAN COKLATKU ! JADI KAU HARUS MEBALASNYA DI HARI WHITE DAY INI ! BAKAAAA JERKAITOOO !" teriak Aoko dengan tangisan sambil berlari pulang

"A,aoko…" Kaito hanya terdiam

Ia kembali mempersiapkan diri menjadi Kaito KID,sudah telat 5 menit,ia pun segera menuju tempat yanfg dimaksunya.

Keesokan harinya..

"ng…Kaito….gomen ne…" kata Aoko sambil menunduk meminta maaf

"Huuuuu dasar Bimboko ! kemarin itu kau bilang apa ? aku tak dengar ! karna ibuku sedang menelpon !" kata Kaito dengan nada jahil seperti biasanya

"Hahh ? ka,kalau begitu lupakanlahh semuanya ! aku tak jadi minta maaf ! huhh ! Jerkaito !" KATA Aoko dengan nada yang super kesal

Aoko masih tetap menunggu balasan dari Kaito di hari White Day,yahh.. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari eorang Kaito kan ? Sifatnya yang kekanakan dan SUPER GAK PEKA membuat semua gadis yang memberinya coklat jadi kesal,yahh termasuk si Aoko ini,dia berusaha melupakan White Day ini dengan menjauhi Kaito.

"Aokooo ! cepat ganti bajumu..kau jadi kan jadi manajer Klub Sepak Bola ?" Sahut temannya yang sudah menunggu

"I,iyaa.. Chotto !" Balas Aoko yang tengah menggunakan baju olahraganya

Yahh sudah 3 hari ini Aoko menjauhi Kaito dengan menjadi Klub Sepak Itu juga Suara Aoko menjadi Surau karna terus-terusan menyemangati Timnya yang sedang latihan.

"HEIIII ! GANBATTE NEE ! GO GO GO FIGHT !" teriak Aoko menyemangati tim-nya

"FIGHTT FIGHTT ! GO G~" Kata-kata Aoko terpotong karna tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memasukan permen ke mulutnya yang menganga

"Suaramu surau sekali Bimboko.. sudah jelek tambah jelek !" sahut orang yang dibelakang Aoko

"K,Kaitoo ?" Aoko terkejut

"Huh.. permen itu bisa buat suara jelekmu menghilang ! huh.. jangan nangis gak jelas lagi di depanku ! kau itu Bimboko yang sangat aneh.." kata Kaito sambil meninggalkan Aoko yang wajahnya memerah

"Jerkaitoo ! apa kau bilang ! Suara ku jelek ? jelekan mana suara mu atau suaraku ?" kata Aoko mengejar Kaito yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

_Meski telat,aku senang aku bisa mendapat balasan dari mu.. Arigatou.._

THE END


End file.
